


You Are Music To My Heart.

by misswritten8



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ice Dancing - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Scott Moir - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tessa virtue - Freeform, VirtueMoir - Freeform, tessa and scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritten8/pseuds/misswritten8
Summary: Tessa and Scott post The Thank You Canada Tour. Feelings are being felt and a change in dynamic is imminent.





	1. I Miss You

Chapter One

After the Thank You Canada Tour I honestly didn’t know how the dynamic between Scott and I would change. We had various commitments that would still bring us together, but beyond that I had no idea what was going to happen.

I haven’t seen him in almost two months now, last time being at an event where we were the guest speakers. It had been so good to see him again, just being in his presence settled me more than I’ve been able to do in the last few weeks.

I missed him. Period. There was no denying it.

We still talked a lot. We were in constant communication via text, phone calls and FaceTime; but that’s never the same. Especially after you’ve spent the majority of your life with the same person by your side.

Scott had decided to stay in Montréal after the tour was done, having been offered a coaching position at Gadbois with Marie and Patrice. An offer that they have also extended to me numerous times but because of work commitments I’m not able to take on at the moment.

I knew Scott would be joining their team the moment they offered. I knew he needed something to settle him, something to look forward to day in and day out. In our conversations I could tell how very fulfilling coaching has been for him, something that didn’t surprise me. His students worshipped the ground or ice he walked on and he had the kind of patience I could only dream of. I was so proud of him.

Still, I missed him. I keep saying this.

I had moved back to London after the tour, needing to be closer because of various sponsorships. I had thought that I would be able to get out to Montréal more often, but that hadn’t been the case. I was much busier than I ever expected and somehow was now currently working on my very own fashion line.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the FaceTime app telling me I have an incoming call. I smile when I see Scott’s face at the corner of my Macbook.

“Hey you.” I say as soon as he comes into view. He smiled at me before blowing me a kiss. I can’t help but laugh at him.

“Hey kiddo. How are you doing?” He asks as he settles on his bed.

“I’m good. Finally in bed after a long day of meetings, was just proofing some images for the website.” I tell him as I sit up straighter against my headboard. I had gotten into bed right after coming home and showering. 

“So you have that shirt. I’ve been looking for it.” He says after a few seconds of comfortable silence with a smile on his face. I look down at my chest and laugh. I was indeed wearing one of his many shirts that I had accumulated throughout the years.

It’s one of the original Moir’s Skate Shop shirts from years ago, very few were made with the font it had and the color of the lettering was also different.

I shrug and smile at him again.

“Guess so, do you want it?” I ask him as as I jokingly start lifting the shirt up.

“And how exactly am I to supposed to get it if you’re there and I’m all the way over here?” 

“I’ll be sure to take it with me next time we see each other.” I tell him and he sighs looking beyond the camera.

“And when is that going to be T?” I can’t help but frown at how that sounded. He sounded angry.

“Whoah, what just happened. Why are you mad?” I ask him as I sit up in bed. He rubs at his face with both hands.

“Because I miss you. When was the last time we went two months without seeing each other?” He asks and I just stare at him. “Other than that other time.” He adds with a frustrated sigh. He hated when I brought back that time in our lives.

“I know, I miss you too. You have no idea. I just can’t get away right now and neither can you. We have responsibilities.” I tell him trying to be the voice of reason. I knew he was frustrated, so was I.

“I know. I just...it’s not the same. Montréal is not the same without you. Gadbois is not the same without you. Half the time I’m teaching I look to my side about to ask for your opinion on something or just tell you something and then I’m reminded that you’re not here.” I can’t stand to hear him this sad. He also looks really tired now that I really take a look at him.

“I know the feeling Scott. You think I don’t feel the same? It’s been hard being back here without you. People ask about you every single day.” I tell him as I pick up my planner and flip to next month’s spread. Hoping to see a few empty days so I could fly to Montréal.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just tired, it’s been a long week and I just miss hanging out with you.”

“How’s Camilla?” I ask after a few seconds, his head snaps up from whatever he was looking at on his phone.

Camilla Harris was Scott’s current lady friend. I wasn’t sure if they were officially in a relationship or not, but they were definitely dating. I rarely asked about his dating life as I knew every single one of the women he dated were uncomfortable with our relationship and I just didn’t want to meddle.

“That was random.” He says and I shrug. He wasn’t expecting it and I understood why.

“I know, but she is a part of your life and now that our dynamic has shifted I feel like I should be able to ask you these things.” I reply as I look at him.

“She’s fine. On a business trip right now.” Camilla was a sports journalist from Montréal he met a few months ago. She seemed nice enough from the one time we met when she interviewed us.

“You guys doing ok?” I ask awkwardly and he just shakes his head. “What!? How else am I supposed to ask how you two are? I’m trying to be nice and care about your happiness Scott.” I tell him and he smiles.

“I know. It’s just weird. I’m not sure I’m ready to ask about your dating life.” He says and I laugh. What dating life?

“Well, non existent if you really wanted to know.” I tell him and he throws his head back in laughter. God how I missed his laugh.

“Is it wrong for me to be happy about that?” He asks once silence takes over between us once again.

Leading up to and during the Thank You Canada Tour things between Scott and I had shifted. We felt more free and that led to us being more physical with each other both on and off the ice. We never crossed the line of sleeping with each other, despite countless opportunities to do so but things were definitely different.

“It’s not fair to me if you feel that way.” I tell him softly and he sighs rubbing at his face again.

We had never talked about what had happened between us. The stolen kisses, the unnecessary hand holding, the countless bed sharing. It was never discussed. Tour ended and we literally went our separate ways.

“I know T, but it’s how I feel.” He says and I nod my head, acknowledging his feelings.

I knew there were feelings between us. When in the past 21 years has there not been feelings between us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of this story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> -m


	2. Solid Gold

Chapter Two

He just looked at me after I said that. He knew I was right. It wasn’t fair of him, fair to me; to be happy for my lack of a dating life when he had someone.

“I know. It’s just going to take time to get used to sharing ourselves with other people.” I say as I make a note in my planner to see if I could move some things around and go see Scott as early as next week. It would take a lot of phone calls and a few future favors but hopefully I’d be able to go for a whole week.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m going to sleep. I have to wake up earlier tomorrow because I’m having Grace and Sebastian come to my early work out session with Damon before we hit the ice.” He says as he pulls off the t-shirt he’s wearing. Scott hated sleeping with shirts unless he was freezing cold. That is unless I was with him in bed, then he didn’t care. He’d attach himself to my back like a koala and fall asleep.

“I see some things never change. Damon and his 5am sessions. Definitely don’t miss those.” I tell him as I continue to watch him settle more comfortably in bed. He looks up and nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah. I’m a morning person, but getting up at 4am to work out is even brutal for me and I’m not even competing!” He says and I laugh, he looks so young all of a sudden, like the 20 year old Scott that would have to literally drag my ass out of bed for those hellish early bird workout sessions.

“Yeah. You planning on giving those up eventually?” I knew why he kept at them twice a week. Besides the fact that Damon was one of his closest friends, the sessions also helped him mentally. Transitioning into post amateur life had been hard on both of us and Scott had found a way to keep a little piece of our “past” life through these workouts.

“Maybe down the line. I hate it when I get up up and have to go, but afterwards I feel so good for the rest of the day and I’m also not eating like I used to, so it helps keep me in some kind of shape.” I scoff at this, he pats his belly which is flat, the way it’s been since way before Pyeongchang. Scott has completely changed his body, both of us had and it still showed. Him more than me.

“Because you’re so out of shape Scott.” I say and he laughs, sticking his tongue out at me. “I’ll let you go then.”

“K. Miss you T. Talk to you tomorrow.” He says before ending the call. I too decided to go to bed earlier than usual, I had a lot to do tomorrow.

——Two Days Later——

I smile as the Uber makes it’s way through downtown Montréal. The last two days had been exhausting, but somehow I had managed to rearrange my schedule for the next week and a half and was able to fly to Montréal sooner than I expected. I owed a lot to my business partner and one of my closest friends, Lorraine. She could tell I needed this. That I needed to see Scott in person. She was the only person, other than Jordan, to know that Scott and I had somewhat crossed the imaginary line months ago. 

So here I was, on my way to Gadbois at 6:30am after a redeye flight out of Ontario. I was beyond tired but anxious and excited to surprise Scott; something I rarely got to do. 

Looking out the window I’m reminded of how much I truly love this city. This is the city that helped us win gold in Pyeongchang. This city held some of the most important people in my life and would always hold a piece of heart no matter where I ended up in the future.

After a few minutes the rink comes into view and flashbacks of our training course through me. The blood, sweat and tears that those four walls held...hard to put into words.

I thank the Uber driver once he stops at the entrance. The surroundings are void of any people walking around, it is a Sunday after all. Most people were still in bed at this time.

I make my way into the building and the smell alone takes me back to when I spent more hours inside this building than my very own apartment. Tears glaze my eyes and I push them back with a deep breathe. I set my bags down by the reception counter and make my way towards the rink. Once the cold air hits my face I take a deep breath. This felt like home.

I can hear his blades before I spot him on the ice. I could almost pick him out of a crowd on the ice if I needed to. Scanning the ice I spot him towards the center, bundled up in a black puffy jacket, no doubt with either a Maple leaf or Canada on it somewhere, circling around two skaters who are practicing a rotational lift. He’s nodding his head, hands clasped behind his back as he pushes forward with his blades; taking in the lift from every angle.

I loved watching him coach, he was so kind and patient with his students. His eyes lit up when they finally got whatever it was he was trying to explain to him. He was a natural leader and seeing him excel in this made me happier than I cared to admit.

I take a seat on a bench close to the ice, just watching the young couple spin into and out of the rotation, making small corrections as Scott calls them out. They were good and had improved so much since the last time I had seen them a few months ago.

“Seb, you need to bring your hand up a little higher on her leg when she’s up there so that she doesn’t slide down.” Scott calls out as he stops and crosses his arms, watching the pair try it once again. After a few minutes they pull it off flawlessly.

“That was beautiful guys.” I call out as I stand up and clap. The three turn to me, a huge smile forming on Grace’s face once she recognizes me.

“Tess?” A shocked Scott asks as he starts to make his way towards me. I nod my head as I forgo the skates I brought along with me and step onto the ice in my tennis shoes. Being careful not to slip on the ice.

I barely make it a few steps before Scott sweeps me off my feet in a bone crushing hug, burying his face in my neck. I smile against his head as I hug him back. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

“How are you here?” He asks with a smile as he pulls away, keeping his hands on my waist, making sure I don’t slip on the ice. I curl my hands around his neck, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek with a huge smile on my face.

“I missed you. Wanted to see you. Two months is way too long.” I say as I spot the young pair behind Scott, patiently waiting until I acknowledge them. I pull away from Scott, keeping my hand in his as I slowly make my way towards them.

“Hey you two. You’re looking good.” I say as I hug them both. We catch up for a few minutes before Scott interrupts the conversation.

“Guys, today is your lucky day. Practice has officially ended, go to sleep. I don’t know how long this one is here for and I really rather spend my Sunday with her than you two.” He says jokingly as he wraps an arm around me. They smile at us before quickly making their way off the ice, not before Scott calling out that he’d see them bright and early tomorrow morning.

He turns to me again with a smile I haven’t seen on him in a while.

“You really surprised me T.” He says as he gently rubs at my cheek leaning down to kiss my forehead. “How long are you here for?” He asks skeptically, fearing I was only here on business he wasn’t aware of.

“Ten whole days.” I tell him and if it was even possible his smile gets even bigger as he picks me back up, I unconsciously wrap my legs around his waist, his arms tightening against my back. I feel him push off on his blades as he skates towards the boards where he gently places me, standing in between my legs.

“You just made my whole damn month coming out here.” I smile at that, I knew he had wanted to ask me to come out here, if even for two days, for weeks now. But knowing him he wouldn’t, he knew how important getting this clothing line off the ground was to me. He didn’t want to take time away from that.

“I know. Took me a few phone calls to manage it but I made it happen.” I tell him as I take out my phone to take a photo of us. He picks me back up, I cross my feet behind his back as I lean into him for the photo. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks as he puts me back down and steps off the ice. I watch him as he sits down to undo his skates methodically. 

“Not really. Too early, I rather just go veg on your couch.” I tell him as I grab my skate bag.

“Your wish is my command.” He says as he stands up and leads me back to the entrance of the building. He grabs my bags before we make our way out to his SUV.

As we make our way down the streets of Montréal I quickly edit the photo I took of us so that it is black and white before posting it on Instagram with a simple caption.

*Reunited with this one and it feels so good. #virtuemoir #XXI #twomonthstoolong*

I put my phone away once I’m done and look at Scott who is quietly singing along to whatever song was playing in the radio. 

“You’re lucky I cleaned and did groceries yesterday.” He says as he pulls into the garage of his apartment building.

“You know I don’t care about that Scott.” I say and he laughs.

“I do. I’m pretty sure you haven’t had a home cooked meal in a while.” He adds and I can’t deny that. I still wasn’t the greatest in the kitchen.

Once in his apartment I sigh in both relief, happiness and exhaustion as I kick off my shoes and make my way towards his couch. The one I helped pick out a few years ago because if I had let him do it he would’ve ended with some awful black leather clunky couch. 

I hear him chuckle as he sets my bags down in the hallway, he knew how much I loved this couch. This couch had seen countless naps from me. 

“I might fall asleep on you. Woke up way too early for the redeye.” I tell him as I curl into my favorite corner of the couch. He nods his head in understanding before he makes his way towards the kitchen and I quietly drift into sleep.

I wake up what seems like hours later to the smell of something good being cooked. Now I was hungry. 

I find Scott in the kitchen cooking and watching the highlights of last night’s game on his iPad that is next to him on the counter. He looks up at me with a smile when I sit down in one of the stools on the island he’s working at. He was preparing a potato salad.

“Good nap?” He asks and I nod my head as I pick up my phone. I see a notification that Scott tagged me in a photo, I open it expecting him to have reposted the photo I took earlier of us but to my surprise it’s a photo of me fast asleep on his couch. The caption makes my heart skip a beat.

*My tutu surprised me today at the rink. Solid gold right here. #virtuemoir #XXI*

He hadn’t called me Tutu in a really long time, much less on social media. Scott rarely posted on social media and when he did he caused a surge in our fandom. This time it was no different.

My eyes tear up as I look up at him. 

I really fucking missed him. I missed us and that just hit me like freight train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get complicated for these two because life is never just simple.
> 
> -m


	3. The Shape Of You

Chapter 3

Scott’s POV:

I look up from the tomatoes I’m cutting to see her just staring at me with unshed tears in her eyes. In her hand I see that she was just looking at the photo I posted on Instagram.

“T...you ok? You want me to take it down?” I ask as I continue to look at her, she snaps out of her thoughts shaking her head, pressing the balls of her hands into her eyes, pushing back the tears.

“No, no. I just really missed you and seeing your post just took me back.” She says with a small smile on her face. I shake my head as I walk around my kitchen island to come stand by her side. I run my hand up and down her back as she leans her forehead on my stomach. 

I missed her so much. More than a friend should miss their best friend. But that is just it, best friends doesn’t seem to cover us. It seems like too small of a title for what Tess and I share. You don’t spend most of your days of the last 21 years with someone and just call them a friend. She was my person, my partner in every sense of the word and I knew how fucked that was. There was absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for her and if I’m being honest with myself that scared me a little bit. 

“I missed you too sweetie. I’m so happy you’re here with me.” I whisper against the hair on the top of her head. I feel her nod against me before pulling back. 

“You hungry? Food is almost ready.” I ask as I pull away and make my way back to where I was preparing dinner.

“Yes. Starving. I smell rosemary chicken.” She says with a smile back on her face.

“You are correct. Along with potato salad and jasmine rice.” I reply and her face lights up. I knew how much she loved jasmine rice. 

“You are the best.” She says standing up from the stool. “I’m going to wash up before eating. I smell of airport and airplane.” She says and I nod my head as me eyes track her down the hall before she disappears into my guest bedroom, which was basically hers.

As I’m placing the salad in the refrigerator my phone rings, I turn to look at my iPad which is also displaying the call and frown when I see Camilla’s name. I was really not in the mood to talk to her right now, we had argued last night and she had hung up on me.

I knew why she was calling though, Tessa. I knew my post would more than likely rub her the wrong way and in a way I understood why but I also couldn’t care less.

After a few minutes she calls again and I silence the call again. I didn’t want to argue with Tessa here and I knew if I picked up that would happen. After a few more seconds she hangs up and I wait for the text that is coming. It had only been a few months of us dating and I could already read her pretty well. She was very predictable.

I shake my head when I hear the iMessage alert.

*So, I can see you’re ignoring my calls. I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have hung up on you the way I did. Please call me back. Miss you.*

I sigh at her message. If I was being honest I really didn’t care that she had hung up on me, which was a problem. Because if there’s one thing that got my blood going was being hung up on. I don’t even remember what started the fight to begin with either.

“Hey. You ok?” My head lifts to meet Tessa’s gaze as she leans against the kitchen doorway. She’s dressed in black leggings and one of my old sweatshirts. Her hair is piled at the top of her head in a messy bun and her face is scrubbed clean of all make up. She looked so much younger when she was this way, uninhibited.

“I’m good. Let’s eat.” I tell her as I grab the plates I had taken out earlier and begin to plate our food, asking Tessa to take out the salad from the refrigerator and take it to the table.

We catch up during dinner, talking about where she’s at with her fashion line and me telling her about the things my skaters need improvement on. It was nice just hanging out and talking about our daily lives. On the phone it just wasn’t quite the same.

“Thank you for lunch.” She says as we stand next to each other doing the dishes that she insisted on helping me with.

“You’re welcome kiddo, you know I’ll always feed you.” I reply as I rinse off a pot before handing it to her to dry. 

“Want to watch a movie?” I ask as I dry my hands, leaning against the counter. She nods her head as she follows suit.

“What are you in the mood for?” I ask as we walk towards the living room.

“Something funny.” She says as she plops down on the sofa and covering herself with one of the blankets she had gifted me as an apartment warming gift back when I moved in.

We decided on Dirty Grandpa because I knew she secretly (not really) like Zach Efron. We laughed, it was better than I expected.

Once the credits start rolling my phone rings again and this time Tessa sees who’s calling and looks at me with question in her eyes when I silence it for the third time today.

“You want to talk about it?” She asks. She knows me all to well. “That’s the third time you ignore her calls today.” She says as she sits up from laying on the couch. I shrug as I curl my legs under me.

“Not much to say. We argued last night and I don’t feel like talking to her right now.” I reply and she nods her head. We’ve always known when to push each other into talking or when to simply let it be for the moment.

“Ok. Are you ok?” She asks and I smile nodding my head as I pat her leg.

“I’m good. Promise.” I say and she gives me one of her smiles.

“So, you think we can skate before your training session tomorrow morning? I’m really craving some ice.” She asks as she starts browsing through Netflix.

“Yes. Or after if you prefer to sleep in.” 

“I’m good. I want to see your team if you don’t mind.”

“You might be a slight distraction because they worship the ice you glide on but yes.” I reply with a chuckle.

“Yeah, because they don’t worship the ice YOU glide on.” She says with a roll of her eyes.

We spend the rest of the day lounging around my apartment watching Netflix, eating with no mention of her going to her apartment which she still has here, Camilla or the fact that at some point a serious conversation needs to happen between us.

——The following morning——  
Tessa’s POV

I yawn and I quietly make my way into Scott’s kitchen, where he’s already at on his iPad and having a cup of coffee. 

“Morning kiddo. How did you sleep” He asks as he sips on liquid gold. I mumble as I make my way towards the coffee maker, pulling out my mug from the cabinet above.

Once I’ve prepared my cup and grabbed a muffin from the basket I join him at the kitchen island. After a few sips I’m able to finally communicate.

“Good. What time do we have to leave?” I ask as I look over at him. Always such a morning person. He’s dressed and ready to go. I on the other hand am still in my pijamas.

“I pushed practice an hour. So you have time.” He says and I lean over to place a chaste kiss on cheek.

“You didn’t have to. But thank you, I know you did it for me.” I say and he just smiles with a squeeze to my neck.

I can’t help but look around his apartment as I spin on the barstool. I know what I’m doing, looking for signs of her presence in his home. A sweater, a hair tie, a magazine; anything to show that she had made a mark in his life. There’s nothing, absolutely nothing of hers in site. In fact, I’m still heavy presence in his home; in ways she might not even notice but I do.

Like the blanket over the back of his couch that I gifted him when he moved in, the half a dozen photos of us over the mantle of his fireplace and the two up on the refrigerator. The Nespresso machine on his counter that I suprised him with a few months ago because he had tried out their coffee while we were in some meeting and he loved it, a few copies our books up on his bookshelf. Not a lot had changed and a part of me was secretly happy about it.

“Earth to Tessa, come back to me.” I snap out of my thoughts at the feel of his warm hand on my thigh. I turn to look at him and smile.

“Sorry, got lost in my head for a second.” I tell him as he chuckles. This is nothing new, I’m the spacer of the two.

“I can see that. I was asking if you wanted to go out for lunch after practice or come back here.” He says standing up to take his mug to the sink where he washes it before hanging it on the drying rack. He turns around and leans against the counter looking at me. 

He’s in head to toe black, a look I always loved on him. His hair was getting long again after he had cut it a little while ago. He looked good.

“We can go out.” I say as I finish off my coffee, he reaches out for the cup andhere I hand it to him.

“Ok. Go get ready.”

When we walk into the rink I can’t help the smile that takes permanent residence on my face. It felt like coming home. Yesterday I hadn’t had the time to take it all in as seeing Scott after so long took precedence. But now, here; in this space that was essential to our success in the last years of our competitive career I felt total bliss.

“Your face right now T.” I hear him say as I see him pull his phone down, he had taken a photo. I shrug as I follow him to one of the benches so we can lace up.

“God I missed this.” I say as I step onto the ice after him. He chuckles as he turns to look at me, pushing on his blades to move. I can’t help but giggle when he grabs my hand and pulls me into him.

I give him a small smile when Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran starts playing on the sound system. We just look at each other and know what we’re both thinking about. 

The night that changed a lot of things for us, a night we haven’t revisited since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter? Exucuse any and all grammatical errors.
> 
> So, how in deep should I go into the night that changed it all? 
> 
> -m


End file.
